Persona May Cry
by Strider Shade
Summary: Two boys enter a hidden hour where Shadows lurk in it. One possesses the power of Persona, and the other is the son of a powerful demon hunter. A self-insert fic.


**Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting**

**MAPOV**

**Monday 4/6/09: 11:45 PM, Inside a train**

"Final stop is Iwatodai. I repeat, Iwatodai."

"Hmm?" I was busy listening to "Burn My Dread" when the conductor made the announcement. _Well I'm almost there... I still can't believe I'd ever come back here though._ I thought to myself. _10 years ago, I had gotten in a car accident and that left me the only survivor. Both of my parents were lost that day. If anything I should be thankful for coming back here; maybe I can find some answers here._

I went back to listening to my MP3 player just so it could keep me awake for the ride. While I was listening to my music, there was another boy about my age sitting in a seat not too far from me.

He had black hair that looked like it was just brushed down and was wearing a leather jacket, finger-less gloves, jeans, and boots that were all black except for the white t-shirt underneath the jacket. He was listening to music like myself. I took a closer look at him and could see a little bit of myself in him. _Maybe we could get along._

He began to notice that I was staring at him, and walked towards me. The whole time he kept a straight face, so I was a little nervous that I might have angered him.

"Hey," he said to me. "I noticed you were staring at me for a bit. Something on your mind?"

"Yeah. I was just curious on what you were doing."

"Listening to music, what else?" He seemed a little annoyed. "Anything else you like to add to your observation?"

"Umm... so what are you doing here in Japan anyways?" His eyes widened when I asked him that question.

"I suppose I could tell you." he said a little uneasily. "I'm here to enroll at Gekkoukan High School." It sounds truthful, but it looks like there was more to it because he was looking away as he answered.

"Really?" I said in surprise. "Well I'm enrolled to Gekkoukan also."

"Huh. So I guess that would mean that we would be classmates... and possibly dorm mates." He pulled out a brochure from his pocket. "You staying at this dorm I take it?"

"Yeah. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing would it, being dorm mates?" He gave a simple _hmph_. "Actually we could be friends, that way it could make this experience less awkward for you." I stuck my hand out, and I noticed that he was taken by surprise from my offer.

"R-really?" I nodded. "Wow... um thanks. Good to meet you, friend." He actually had a smile on his face. _He must be really shy then._

"We have reached our destination," the conductor had announced.

"Well here's our stop," I said to him and we both got off the train.

"So what time is it?"

"Let me check." I pulled my phone out and read the time. "It's 11:59 PM right now."

"Geez that late huh? Alright we better start heading to our new dorm."

I looked at a wall clock near the entrance of the train station and watched as it changed to 12:00 AM. _That time again huh?_

The power went out causing the city to be enveloped in darkness. The street lights, the buildings, the cars, hell both my MP3 player and cell phone had no energy in them. A green glow started to emit all around us with the streets becoming covered with blood splatters and the water in a local fountain also turned to blood. All the people around us had turned into coffins.

"Hmm. So something like _that _happens here too." _The hell is he talking about?_

"Huh? Umm what are you talking about?"

"It's nothing. Let's just keep moving. The dorm shouldn't be too far from here."

Eventually we found a tall building that looked to be 5 stories high. There was a plaque on the side of the door saying _Iwatodai Dormitory_.

"Well this is it. Our new dorm." We opened the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Monday 46/09: ?, Iwatodai Dormitory**

The both of us stepped inside the dorm with the darkness surrounding us along with the green light emanating ever so eerily.

"Well, at least we made it here. Let's just hope that there are other people around here."

"Yeah and preferably ones that AREN'T in coffins." _He sure took this really pleasantly. I mean when I experienced this the first time I was the same way although I questioned why it happened. This guy however really took it like it was nothing out of the ordinary._

With the both of us sighing in exasperation, a child-like voice, presumably a boy, pierced our ears and caught the both of us off guard.

"You're late I've been waiting for a long time," he announced causing us to turn over towards the counter. There he was leaning on the counter top with his head resting on his hands all while wearing striped clothing. Another unusual thing about him was his bright blue eyes that seemed to be watching ever so intently. The both of us walked towards the strange boy.

"I take it you're the kid of the one who runs the dorm," my friend said standing next to me.

He chuckled at what he said and the both of us looked at each other in confusion, but not before he proceeded to talk again.

"Anyways if you want to proceed, please sign here." he stated calmly, and almost like magic he snapped his fingers and caused two contracts to appear out of thin air. Both contracts were placed on the top of the counter and soon enough I grabbed the pen that also appeared with the contracts and signed my name on the bottom. _Minato Arisato_

My friend couldn't help but look at my name and said, "So that's your name eh? Well I should've asked you on the train earlier." He began to chuckle. He grabbed the pen and signed his signature on the other contract. I tried to look at his signature so I would know his name, but the moment he finished signing the contract the strange boy took both contracts quickly.

"Time doesn't wait for anyone. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." he said with a trance-like voice as he made the contracts disappear with a snap of his finger. "And so it begins..." he finished and proceeded to chuckle not before he stepped back into the shadows and vanished right before our eyes.

"That was some welcome party," my friend scratched his head. "To be frank, you have any idea what the hell just happened?"

"No clue, and it's not like we could just ask any-" Right as I started talking, we heard a girl's voice and that caught us off guard once again.

"WHO'S THERE?" the girl yelled, causing the both of us to turn around. The girl looked the same age as us. She had brunette hair and was wearing a short black skirt and pink cardigan with some kind of armband around her left arm, a red ribbon in front of her chest, and some kind of necklace. She had the look of uncertainty as she glared at us.

"Dude check out the chick. Glad that there's someone we could talk to about this crazy situation." he whispered in my ear.

"What the?! How can the both of you move?" she yelled once again causing us to stare at her in silence. "Wait a minute... don't tell me."

"Psst. Look there's a gun around her thigh." he whispered. On her thigh was a gun holster wrapped around it and her left hand was hovering over it. In that moment she proceeded to draw her weapon.

Just as she began to lift her gun, another girl's voice echoed through the room in a commanding manner.

"Takeba, wait!" the voice said causing the gun-toting girl to turn towards the voice. The identity of the voice was a very charming person. She had long red hair that seemed very silky and she had this sort of regal manner emanating from her presence.

At the same time, power suddenly returned to the building and presumably everywhere else and my MP3 player began playing "Burn My Dread" almost like it was paused for the longest time.

"I didn't think the both of you would arrive so late," she spoke as she started walking toward us and stood next to the other girl. She bowed towards us respectfully, "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I am one of the students living in the dorm." _That explains why I had this feeling that there was something about her that screamed regalness and importance. She comes from the family that runs this whole city._

"This is Yukari Takeba. She's one of the other students living here. She's also a junior this coming spring, just like the both of you."

"...Hey." the identified brunette said still sounding a bit unsure about us. She began to whisper to Mitsuru, "Just who are these two senpai?"

"They are transfer students, it's something very last minute. Right now they'll each be assigned a room before moving to another dorm."

"Is it okay for them to be here?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see..." Mitsuru said with a slight chuckle. "Anyways sorry about that minor inconvenience."

"It's nothing to be worried about. Anyways my name is Mark Redgrave." He finally introduced himself. _Redgrave? That's an unusual name. Must be common in America I suppose._

"And my name is Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you both."

"Ok so now that the introductions are out of the way, I'd like to see my room now," Mark said very directly. I yawned in conjunction with his statement.

"Ah but of course, it has been a long trip for the both of you." Mitsuru pulled out two keys from her pocket. "Takeba, could you please show them to their rooms?"

"Sure thing senpai," Yukari answered. "Alright you two, follow me to your rooms." The both of us followed Yukari up the were up on the second floor the building where she led us to the end of the hallway.

"Alright this is it. Pretty easy to remember right? Just at the end of the hall," she said. "Your room is on the right side of the hallway Minato-kun, and your room is opposite to his Mark-kun. So that concludes the tour, do you two have any questions?"

I said to Yukari, "I think we're okay for right now."

"You might say that now, but I think you'll want to ask us later then. Alright have a good night you two." She turned away from us and began to walk towards the stairs, but not before asking one more question. "By the way, was it alright walking here? I mean did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"It was fine actually," Mark said.

"I see then. Alright see you two in the morning," she said as she began to walk up the stairs presumably up to the girl's floor.

"This was one weird night hasn't it Mark? Um Mark?" He just kept looking towards the stairs that Yukari went up before I snapped him out of his daze.

"W-w-what?" He asked nervously.

"You alright there bud?" I chuckled. He was quick to nod his head. _Looks like he has a little crush on Yukari._ "I was saying that I wish you a good night?"

"Oh. Yeah, good night Minato."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Welp here it is. This is gonna be quite a ride for me. I should explain why I'm doing this. First off I am a fan of both these series, so I thought why not create a cross over between them. Secondly, I always wanted to imagine myself in their world (very dorky I know), so I decided to make myself a character in it. And I sort of want to pair myself up with a _certain someone _(oh god that sounds REALLY bad). Well I'm more or less using my first name in the story, as he will have some semblance to my real-life personality but he'll pretty much be separate from me. Third, I liked reading POV stories since I found it interesting to see what it's like to see the world as one of the characters and try and mimic their personalities (yes I even do it with some of the females, so there). You may notice that I will have a tendency to focus on certain characters. I will try to refrain from doing this and use other character POVs, but I'm probably going to stick with characters that I like a lot (myself lol, Minato, etc.). Anyways this has dragged on long enough, so hopefully you guys will enjoy this story!

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
